


Clingy Texting (and more)

by GioTsu



Series: Diamond x Pearl Clingy-Adventures [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: BL, Boys Love - Freeform, Chatting & Messaging, ClingyShipping, Dia (Pokemon), Diamond (Pokemon) - Freeform, Diamond x Pearl, Flirting, M/M, MxM - Freeform, Pearl (Pokemon) - Freeform, Seme!Dia, Seme!Diamond, Short, Uke!Pearl, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GioTsu/pseuds/GioTsu
Summary: Short Chats between different characters, but always with at least one part of the ClingyShipping.That’s literally it.It’s short.No sex-scene (lemon for the oldies out there :P).No real story.Just chats.Not even many.A little bit funny maybe.Nothing more....Bye!
Relationships: Diamond/Pearl (Pokemon)
Series: Diamond x Pearl Clingy-Adventures [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688143
Kudos: 10





	Clingy Texting (and more)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on some texts / chats I saw on the Internet (except the last one)

—————————————————————————————————————————————————  
—————————————————————————————————————————————————

**Mom**

Mom... I'm pregnant...

WHAT?! HOW?!?!

A magical unicorn used it's horn  
to slice open my uterus, stuck a  
fetus inside it and stitched me  
back up with it's healing powers.  
I HAD SEX, MOTHER.

Pearl, you are a 12-year old BOY!  
YOU. DON'T. HAVE. AN. UTERUS!

... Right, I forgot

Even if you were a girl, how would you  
even become pregnant?! Unless......  
Pearl?

Yes?

Dia and you ARE using contraceptions, right?

...

Well?

No, we don't

WHY NOT!?!?

HE DOESN'T LIKE THEM, OK?!

YOU NORMALLY STAND YOUR GROUND!  
SO WHY NOT THIS TIME, PEARL!?

I STOOD MY GROUND, BUT...

"BUT..." WHAT???

But.... after arguing a whole hour,  
Dia left and ignored me for 3 days  
afterwards.... WHAT ELSE SHOULD  
I HAVE DONE THAN TO GIVE IN?!

...

...

At least we know that he is clean...

Yea...  
  


—————————————————————————————————————————————————  
—————————————————————————————————————————————————

**Babe**

_ 11:42 a.m. _

Honey, I'm pregnant... It's yours

...

APRIL FOOLS  
HAHAHA OMG I GOT U SO HARD

Pearl...  
You're male.  
I'm male.  
We are literally two gay men.

SO WHAT!?

Also...

Also?

I ALWAYS made sure to mix the  
pill into your food before we do it  
and to not come in your uterus...  
Except last time...

...what?

Sorry, I completely forgot

SO YOU MEAN THAT I'M REALLY  
PREGNANT!?

Most likely, yea...

W-What should I do now!?

I think you should tell your Mom

_ 12:17 p.m. _

IDIOT! I don't even have an uterus  
because I'm a boy. I just had a talk  
with my Mom!

I know

WHAT!?

April Fools 😘

AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  


—————————————————————————————————————————————————  
—————————————————————————————————————————————————

**Babe**

Dia?

Yea, Babe?

S-Stpo that!

😘

😡

So?

I am hungary. 😣

Maybe you should czech the fridge... 🤔

I'm russian to the kitchen.!😃

Is there any turkey!?!?🧐

We have some, but it's covered  
with a layer of greece. 😖

Ew, there is norway you can eat that.🤢

I love how you go along with my  
jokes! 🥰

😘

Sooooo....

?

I'm home alone right now....

...

Wanna come over?

I'll get something to eat on  
the way. How about Pizza?

🤤🥳🤩😍🥰😚💋

😘  
  


—————————————————————————————————————————————————  
—————————————————————————————————————————————————

**Pedo-Volkner**

Heyho!  
You are Pearl, right?

Who are you?  
And where did you get my number?!

I got it from Platina.  
And my name is Volkner btw

Oh, ok. What's up?

Just wanted to ask you a question

?

Are you McDonald's because I'm lovin' it

I also have a question for you

Sure, what is it?

Were you born on a highway? Because  
that's were accidents happen

What..?

_The owner of this number blocked_   
_you from messaging them._   
  


—————————————————————————————————————————————————  
—————————————————————————————————————————————————

**Tourist**

Hey

Uh, hi?

Where do I have to go?

???

I mean, I am in Jubilife City  
now. Which way now?

Uhhhhh???

Come on, Silver. Stop messing  
around

Sorry, but you seem to have the  
wrong number. I'm not Silver...

Huh? Seriously?

Sorry, no

Argh! How should I meet him now???  
Sorry for the mess up! Bye

Wait!

?

Where do you want to go? Maybe I can  
give you directions. I'm from Sinnoh...

Really? Thanks man!  
Silver wanted me to come to a place  
called Lake Verity. Do you know it?

Sure!  
Leave Jubilife City through the southern street  
and follow it until you get to Sandgem Town.  
Leave Sandgem Town to the west and follow the  
street until you get to a fork. Taking the left way  
(South) leads you to Twinleaf Town. Going ahead  
(West) leads you to Lake Verity.

Thanks again 🙏🏻

No problem.  
Are you a tourist?

Yea, I'm from Pallet Town in the Kanto region.

Cool!  
I'm actually living in Twinleaf Town

Seriously? Nice! Wanna meet up tomorrow?

Uhh, sorry, but I don't think my Mom  
would like it if I meet with a stranger...

Understandable. Sorry about that.

Ah! But if it's there, then it shouldn't  
be a problem to meet up tomorrow!

Huh? Where?

A certain Café in Jubilife City.  
I'll send you the address, wait.

Uh... You sure about that?

Yea, don't worry!  
  


—————————————————————————————————————————————————  
—————————————————————————————————————————————————


End file.
